Second Try
by WakaWakaNevermore
Summary: As darkness rules, the only one Zelda can trust to bring balance back must protect and teach the hero of legend before darkness consumes all. With Zelda dead and Ganondorf as king, will the legendary hero free Hyrule, or fail once again and lose it all?
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Second Try**  
**Chapter:**_ Prologue_ - Heroes are born, not made.  
**Warnings**: None, so far.  
**A/N:** Thought I would try my hand at typing a Legend of Zelda story. Based on an imagined adventure, so I'm allowed to have a guy Sheik and the like. I spent more time on this than usual, since I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone is willing to look over my work, that would be fantastic. I know I should have found some one myself, but the time was getting a bit stretched, and I am a very impatient person, some times. Well, not much to say, so R&R.

* * *

_Ever since I could remember, he has always been watching over me..._

A village with little to spare. Their boundaries scavenged by merciless troops of demented creatures. Within this tiny village, soldiers in dark armor searched every nook and cranny for children bearing a birthmark of curious origins. While many parents were in fear for their children and in anger for these intruders, only one couple were holding their fear in a different way.

Three days beforehand, a young Sheikah warrior had visited this village. He didn't sneak in. No, he waltzed right in with the intention of speaking to their leader. The warrior was granted this, though many eyes watched as this top notch fighter padded his way into the home of their leader with curiosity and speculation. It wasn't everyday they had visitors, let alone some one so far from home.

The house was modest, yet dim from the lack of windows. A few treasures of interest could be seen if you took the time to notice, yet the only thing more attention grabbing was the fire. It sparked the Sheikah's interest—though not for the reasons many would think. The wife had noticed the teen before her husband. She boisterously called for the Sheikah to sit down on the couch opposite of her husband so they could both be comfortable as they spoke. Only then did he move from the entrance and sit down.

The leader was a burly man aging in his years, yet still strong enough to not only lead his people, but take down a few Bokoblin with the war-hammer perched right next to his seat. The bandages wrapped around his leg proved he would have difficulty fulfilling that last part.

"Welcome to Ordon Village. I am called Lenhart. What brings you here?" He said in a gruff voice.

"A warning. A chance to save your village from destruction," The Sheikah frankly replied, getting right down to business. He noted the foreign origin of the chief's name, yet spoke nothing of it. It wasn't his business, nor his mission. For now, his job involved warning the figurehead and finding the child of legend.

Lenhart stiffened, yet gave no other telltale sign of panic. "Go on." His wife, meanwhile, placed down a tray of biscuits and tea with shaking hands. She was about to pour the drink when her husband pulled on her sleeve, indicating that _he_ would pour the tea with the silent gestures most older couples used after so many years of marriage. Quietly, she sat next to him, wringing her hands to keep her nerves from showing.

As the older gentleman filled their cups, the Sheikah told as much of the story as he could without giving away all the details. "Soldiers and monsters under the Gerudo king's rule have been invading villages, looking for a child with the birthmark of the legendary hero. They are on their way here as we speak. Monsters of all kinds border Ordon now, leaving a large-scale evacuation as a fool-hardy option."

The moment was full of tension. The man picked up a biscuit and bit it with an exaggerated motion, chewing and swallowing before saying in a way that most likely was carefully chosen and worded out, "What happens to the village where they find this kid?"

The Sheikah's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The likelihood of some one asking this question if their hands are clean is too rare this early in the game. "Burned, with everyone burned down with it."

Both husband and wife gazed into each other's eyes, imperceptible to the untrained eye. Instead of Lenhart, it was his wife who spoke to the visitor, "Our son bears the same mark as the legendary hero. Please, is there any way you can save him? You said so yourself that a large scale evacuation would be impossible, but surely a wee baby would pose little trouble to escort to safer ground." Tears were forming in her eyes, yet she would not shed a single tear in front of their guest. "Certainly, you wouldn't have come all this way if the royal family didn't intend to save all hope for Hyrule!" Her husband grasped her hand, letting his comforting strength pour into her.

The silence stretched on for what could seem like eternity until the Sheikah finally said, "If I save your child, there is the chance that you will never see your son again."

She was at a loss for words. Lenhart picked up for her with, "If he goes with you, we at least know he will be kept alive. He can grow up knowing about the strong village of Ordon, even if he knows not of the parents and their sacrifice for him." At this, his wife stifled a sob, her heart broken from the idea of giving up her baby.

The Sheikah nodded, understanding the pain they must be feeling. "I will take him, then, and make sure he will be where no monsters or soldiers will be able to reach."

Both Lenhart and his wife smiled in relief, standing. The woman to prepare her child's departure, and the man to clasp the young warrior on the shoulder. "Thank you, stranger. Are there any supplies you may need before you leave?"

The Sheikah didn't like being touched, yet he allowed this little gesture—considering the circumstances and such. "I am fully prepared. Whatever the baby needs, pack for him."

Lenhart nodded, sitting back down to relieve the strain on his leg. "I will be unable to tell the villagers why you are leaving with my heir, though I must alert them to the upcoming danger so as to keep them from panicking. You are sure you will be able to escape the dangers you say is outside of Ordon?"

"Yes. Worry for your people, sir."

He gave a sober nod, standing up again and walking to the door with as much ease as he could with an injured leg. The woman came back with the child wrapped in warm blankets and a small bag full of clothing and milk. The warrior was mildly surprised at the boy's age. The baby looked only a few months old, unable to speak, let alone fight the dark king's forces.

Lenhart held his boy in his arms, looking down at the baby as he told him, "Remember, you're mother and I love you, Link. One day, we'll be one happy family again. I promise." In the man's eyes, you could see how much it pained him to say such words. His heart believed in them, though, and no matter what, he would make this come true. After all, he promised.

The Sheikah stood from his seat, not missing a beat. Once standing near the couple, he was handed the baby and the bag. Both felt weightless to him. Certainly, leaving the village would pose no problem at all.

As the wife opened the door for the two, she only saw her husband leave the house. Turning around, she realized the young Sheikah had practically vanished into thin air. Closing the door behind her, she looked around, wondering if the boy had simply taken a different exit. Nothing seemed tampered with. Sitting down in the same place as before, she allowed herself to wail over her missing child. She took the tray back into the kitchen. She never noticed that it was all emptied, from all the biscuits to even the pot of tea.

* * *

So, it all led to Ordon today: infiltrated and falling apart.

Just outside of the village, in the forests, underneath the tallest tree overlooking it all was the young Sheikah. Held in his arms was the infant, keen on looking up into the warrior's face with interest. He himself looked over at Ordon every once in a while, keeping the delicate net of Sheikah magic as undetectable as possible.

It was the only thing keeping these savages from killing the people.

The delicate procedure not only kept the villagers safe, but also made the demons creeping around from going anywhere near the tree. From afar, the area looked more like a faint, dark red haze was flowing around he place. It was an exhausting procedure, but necessary. The plans made it possible for Ordon Village to survive. They would be needed in the future.

As the soldiers and monsters drifted away, back to the castle, the Sheikah himself followed his own path. He could not risk having anyone finding them now. The mission was as clear as a cloudless sky.

Deeper into the forests held the warrior's hideout. This far in, no human life could be seen—that is, until the small tree-house within the branches of a sturdy tree made itself known. Such a place could keep a single person living comfortably; the expanse of branches from neighboring trees most likely made it impossible to spread the boundaries farther. No problem though. The Sheikah wouldn't need it, anyway.

Said person first carried the supplies up into the home before taking the child up. It was a good call, for it gave him the chance to find the best way to climb the height without harming whatever was in his possession.

The room inside was simple as simple could be. A bed, many furred blankets, and a table. At least there was a window to let the sunshine come in. Link was placed on the bed, left to stare up at the red eyes of his savior; said man was wrapping the child with the furs as best he could.

"I may not be much of a father, but this will have to do. When you grow, you shall know me as Sheik," He said, his form fading away. "For now, rest, tiny hero." Gone. No longer could anyone be seen but the tiny baby huddled in blankets.

* * *

Link grew in the wild. When he was old enough, Sheik taught him to gather plants and to discern poisonous from healthy. Able to gather, the Sheikah would spent his time hunting, or at a state unreachable and unfindable to Link. He felt more alone than ever, until the Sheikah decided to train him. First in making and patching up clothing, which the young boy found pointless until Winter came. Alone in the tree-house, he made clothing out of the animal skins. No matter if he went foraging or not, the warrior always brought Link meat. The rate he brought it decreased, until the boy saved up as much as he could. Thankfully, the winter didn't last forever.

Spring brought back the warmth and the plants, which eventually brought the animals back too. Good timing! Ribs were poking from the poor child's body. This was the worst Winter yet. With the new season came new lessons. Sheik taught the child to fight. It went a little something like this:

Link charged right at Sheik, his wooden sword poised for a final blow. Graceful as water, the warrior dodged to the side. He extended a leg, tripping up the little fighter as expected.

"Rule one: Watch out for your opponent."

Link groaned, looking over to where his guardian stood, unscathed. Picking himself right back up, he held the weapon in front of him, reanalyzing his strategy. This time, Sheik took out a dagger, its blade gleaming from care over the years. At this, the kid visibly gulped.

"Do not show fear to your opponent."

At that, Link steeled himself, drawing from an inner power—a feral power—the look in his eyes like the predators he feared for so long. After this, he would no longer fear them. He would kill them. Quick as lightening, he went for the Sheikah again. This time, he took noticed of his opponent. The twitch of muscle alerted him to the warrior's move, giving him time to switch the hold on his sword as Sheik brought the dagger down on Link.

Inside, Sheik was fully prepared to stop the attack before he harmed the boy, so this move mentally shocked him. He didn't have time to readjust his maneuver, so the warrior pushed away Link's sword and jumped back, throwing the dagger to miss the boy by just a centimeter. This froze the child in his place.

"Training is over..." Sheik said in an even, clipped tone. Upon noticing the upset look upon the boy's face—sad for thinking he failed his trainer—he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. Link is Hylian. As close to appearance their races were, he needed more love an attention than what a normal Sheikah child required, especially at ten years old. "Is there anything you would like?"

Upon hearing those words, Link stared into Sheik's eyes. The way those blue eyes stared, it was as though the kid was looking through him, into his past. Link himself was honored at the proposal the older male offered. This wasn't an everyday opportunity. "Anything, anything?"

"Whatever you wish, Link."

"Will Sheik spend more time with me?"

A moment passed by as Sheik pondered this, his mind musing again over how Hylian children loved attention. Feeling his magic flow healthily from training until the levels rose, he didn't suspect any harm would come from a few extra moments with Link. So, since the mask characteristically known of Sheikah warriors was down to rest around his neck, the small smile wasn't missed by Link. "My schedule doesn't leave much room, but there is enough for you to see me more." In other words, yes.

Grinning like a fool, Link picked up Sheik's weapon, handing it over to the Sheikah. This was the first time he felt so happy, so cheerful. The thoughts of lonely nights full of fears, after Sheik thought Link was old enough to handle the nightmares, disappeared for now.

* * *

Despite the weariness in his soul, Sheik could not only sense Link's happiness, but saw it every moment the boy felt proud of himself for accomplishing any tasks Sheik set out for him. Already, the boy was growing stronger, resembling the thoughts Sheik first had of what the hero would be. Even sparring matches were becoming a challenge. Now, to bring hope back to society.

Late one chilly night, Link offered a homemade blanket for the umpteenth time, hoping this would be the lucky day Sheik would try out his handiwork. Politely, the offer was refused.

"We need to talk," Sheik stated, seeing the surprised look of Link turn into one of humble patience.

"Okay, go ahead," Link replied, his manner of speech not too far from Sheik's.

"Your whole life, you have been sheltered. Tomorrow, we shall hike up to the nearest village and find supplies fit for travel."

Link couldn't believe his pointed ears. His head was swimming with ideas. He had never been out of the forest. What if people didn't like him? Or he didn't fit into society? These little fears subsided as Sheik continued.

"I should have enough rupees for a few nights boarding. Take the time to adjust to village life before we set out for our next destination."

Well, Sheik knows how to handle people; at least, it sounded like he did.

"Leave everything but water and some scraps of food behind."

"So... This is for real?"

This brought a tug to Sheik's lips, Link's naivety. "Yes. And before I forget..." On cue, the Sheikah took from his lap the package stealing at the boy's attention the entire day. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Link." It was wrapped in a colorful kind of cloth Sheik had said was paper a year ago. The pretty string tying the paper together was always saved along with the gift—he couldn't tear himself to waste anything his guardian thought of spending on him.

"Thank you, Sheik!" Carefully unwrapped, the inside of the present was revealed to be clothes. These weren't ordinary clothes, though. The seems were delicately sewn, yet the thread used proved to be strong. Even some light chain-mail to add to defense without dragging down the wearer. The green color really spoke to him—he knew green added to camouflage, but it seemed to be more than that. Something... deeper.

Removing the tattered clothing full of holes and makeshift patches, Link realized he didn't have much of an idea which layers went first. Without skipping a beat, Sheik shifted through the clothing until he handed the teen the undergarments first. As soon as those were in place, the cream pants went on next, along with the belt and chain-mail. Last, the tunic, gloves, boots, and cap. Although a bit heavy, and loose, the cloth felt so soft on his skin. Familiar too, yet he'd remember wearing something, anything, like this.

"Wow, this is great..." Link whispered from his awe. Testing the movement, he couldn't help the feeling of deja vu, no matter how new this experience was to him.

"There is a legend behind them. One I can only say, here in the comfort of these walls," Sheik started, indicating his reluctance to stop for anything. Link picked up on this, his full attention on him. "The legend of a great hero to save the old kingdom of Hyrule. As time began, the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created the kingdom. Din, the Goddess of power, cultivated the empty space, and created the red earth. Nayru, the Goddess of wisdom, bestowed her divine wisdom upon the land, and created the world's laws to give a sense of justice and order to the land, and to guide the people in the Goddesses' absence. Farore, the goddess of courage, endowed Hyrule with her powers, creating life to follow this justice.

"Together, they gave the land the triforce, the power to control the world. The triforce was born pure, judging man not by good or evil. Fearing for the safety of the land, three people were born to bear a piece of the triforce. For centuries, their lineage continued in peace, until the one bearing the mark of power hungered to rule the lands and all the people living on them.

"Darkness fell over the land as he killed the ones who bore the marks of Wisdom and Courage—the princess of Hyrule, and the hero of Hyrule— to gain the power of their triforce pieces. He did not succeed as planned.

"The hero, as valiantly as he fought, could not save the princess. In his last moments, he cast out the triforce shard of Courage, out to be born again in a new body. It is said the hero will rise up against the dark king again and bring freedom to Hyrule, as well as break the shard of Wisdom and shard of Power from each other so the princess of Hyrule and king of the Gerudo tribe may be reborn."

At the end of the story, Link merely gave a blank gaze, completely awestruck. To think he was wearing the clothes of a legendary hero made his skin crawl. The entire story ended in such sorrow, yet the hope towards the end gave him the courage to face any challenge he faced.

"Now, get some sleep," Sheik said, interrupting Link's reverie. "We leave early tomorrow."

Link nodded, getting ready for bed, fully dressed. Little did he know, Sheik was already gone. For now, his mind wrapped around the story. When he heard it, he saw himself as the hero, and even though he knew nothing of the outside world, he could see the image of Hyrule castle so clear in his head, he could have felt the cool touch of the stone walls, or heard the footsteps of the dark king as he walked towards the hero in mock serenity. The image of flaming eyes and blood was the last thing Link saw as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Truth

**Title:** **Second Try**  
**Chapter:**_ One: Truth_  
**Warnings**: Innuendos, maybe. Not much.  
**A/N:** Finally finished this! It's quiet the shocker! Hope you all like! R&R

* * *

Morning chill and bright rays of light were the typical morning traits Link woke to everyday of his life. **Not** frost and a sky enveloped in stars. Yet, there stood Link, rubbing away the sleep out of his eyes from waking up so early.

Fog cloaked and permeated the forest, leaving the surroundings and lurking predators to the imaginations whim. The branches overhead held no birds, yet the sounds of animals all around could make hairs stand on end. They weren't the soft rustles of deer grazing, or rabbits running from foxes. No, these were owls screeching and bats hunting, toads croaking and snakes hissing.

All these distractions were shrugged off as Sheik tossed a canteen over to Link—full of water and unexpected since he prepared one in his pack.

A questioning look must have been on his face, since Sheik simply said, "You are unfamiliar with travel. You'll wear out faster than you think."

"But, well, isn't this _yours_?" Silence. In a moment, he noticed something else. "Hey! I'm carrying everything!"

"You don't know the way. If we run into trouble, you'll understand why." Turned away from Link, he started taking the first few steps of their journey northward. "Besides, you could use the extra strength from carrying _all_ those _supplies_."

Other than some smoked meats and water skins, there was nothing other than his practice sword on his back. All together, it hardly burdened him. So, he let this detail slip as he caught up with Sheik and kept his pace.

Belatedly, he realized Sheik had his face covered, exposing only his eyes. Rarely had he really seen the Sheikah wear the mask. They were practically family, so there was no need for formalities.

An hour past by. Now, the sun glittered over the horizon and caught its rays within the trees. If he didn't know better, Link would have sworn the fog became even thicker. Still the Sheikah pressed onward, moving to some unseen trail only he could sense. It hadn't bothered the younger one before, yet with the environment looking the same no matter how far they traveled, it brought a little worry into his mind.

"Um, Sheik?"

Sheik only looked at Link, the only indication of his attention shifting.

"We're going the right way, right?"

"Yes. This is the way to Ordon Village."

"What time will we get there?"

"Between two to four hours."

Link groaned, slumping over and wishing this trip wasn't so dull. This brought a spark to Sheik's eyes, amusement within them.

"If this is too much, we can always stop for ten minutes so you can rest."

There was a mock glare in Link's eyes. He could handle a little walking! Just, not so far from home. That is, not so far from what he recently called home. "Maybe _you_ should rest! I'm feeling just fine."

With that said, they both walked on.

* * *

The farther they got, the farther apart trees were spread. Now, a more obvious path could be seen on the ground. Grass refused to grow on the path, which puzzled Link only to the slightest extent. This journey would be full of different things! Certainly a little dirt shouldn't even grab his thoughts!

With his mind unfocused—and the fog barely rising and fading—he never saw the flame of the monstrous archer pointing the arrow at him. The bolt nearly shot straight into Link, save for one thing the creature didn't count. Sheik.

Either from quick reflexes or luck, it doesn't matter, the Sheikah caught the arrow.

The sight of said weapon blazing only a few inches away from him brought a frozen gaze to Link as surprise caught him dead. That was okay, this time. This time, it's not as though he's surrounded and alone.

Sheik handled this, throwing the arrow back, as well as adding a few throwing needles. Down went the Bulbin Archer, exploding in a small haze of black smoke. The younger blond was speechless.

"Focus! You won't make it long in the real world if you're killed out here," Sheik said in an icy tone. Such a huge mistake couldn't be left off so lightly!

"Ah, I'm sorry! How am I suppose to see anything with all this fog around?"

Sheik walked on, giving no answer to Link's question. They were on a schedule, and dillydallying wasn't going to get them anywhere.

It frustrated Link to be ignored, but the prospect of being shot at again by other archers gave him the means to continue along.

It wasn't long at all for them to see signs of human life. If you squint, you could have seen the colors of the roof shingles. The gates leading into this village were a lot closer, made of wood and metal with the circular horns of a goat prominent. Sadly, they were closed and locked up.

Link felt disheartened. They didn't just travel a few miles just to be locked out. Sheik had continued onward, despite the quizzical look on the teenager's face.

When he reached the gate, Sheik called out, "Could you open the gate for us?"

Upon hearing those words, Link thought his guardian was talking directly to him. It was puzzling. By the time he was close enough to make out more details, the image of a tall man with tanned skin, dark hair, and neutral colored clothing was in view.

The man seemed nice enough from his cheery tone. "Sure, young man! Just one moment!"

Link beamed. Now they wouldn't have to wait or anything. "Thanks so much, sir!"

"Ah, no problem. The gate's just to keep the monsters out. Most of those damn soldiers get in from the gate on the other side." By the end of his sentence, the lock gave way with a loud clicking sound.

The word 'soldiers' brought a cold look into Sheik's eyes.

"There we go! If you need anything, talk to Rosa. She's the unofficial innkeeper around here, as well as the chief's wife."

The warrior nodded. Making his way down the path, he never checked to make sure Link was in tow.

Link muttered a few last kind words before catching up again to Sheik, unaware of the man watching them leave, a curious look in his eyes.

* * *

Down the path, they were assaulted with colors of all kinds. Fences marked off people's properties, with their homes well built and sturdy; the tiles on the roofs either a rich, earthy color, or a bright pink. Plants grew everywhere, yet not as they did in the forest—instead of towering trees everywhere, there was only one tree with height—with many flowers and crop plants such as pumpkins growing in any given direction. The scent of such a place was soothing, though not the extra parts of the scene.

Like soldiers in dark armor, who gave off a deadly aura.

The blond teen wouldn't have liked them no matter if the man before hadn't said anything. They just seemed too ominous to be there for safety measures.

With Sheik leading the way, there was no way to pause and take in the scene of the village. That didn't mean the village couldn't take a look at them; many eyes followed their path, seemingly out of curiosity.

Sheik stopped dead in front of a woman, asking, "Are you, by chance, Rosa?"

She gave him a thorough look up and down, something sparking in her eyes. Warily she replied, "Yes. What is it you want?" She was a plump woman with auburn hair placed in a bun.

"We have been traveling all day. Do you have any extra—ah!"

Link had walked right into Sheik, blissfully unaware for a moment too long. Sheik merely shoved him back with his left arm.

"Would you happen to have any rooms to rent for a few days?"

Rosa's attention switched between the two of them, a look in her eyes Link couldn't quite place.

From first glance, Link couldn't guess how old she was. With nothing to compare to but Sheik, he'd have guessed she was ancient. Though, now that he thought about it, Sheik didn't seem a day older than the first memory he had of the warrior. Strange...

It was a hesitant gesture, but she did soften her gaze.

"We've no rooms for those brutes took most of them, but," Again, her eyes rested on Link. "Arrangements can be made for a couple of tired boys. I'll see what I can do. Why don't you rest up while I settle you two in for the night?"

"Thanks so much!" Link nodded, a smile forming. People on the outside world were really nice, save for the knights in dark armor, anyway.

Sheik nodded as well before walking off to, as Link suspected, find supplies. Link was about to follow again, though Sheik turned around and said in his usual tone, "I'm going to be busy for a while. Make friends with the other villagers and _do not_ talk to the soldiers." He even emphasized the 'do not' part, meaning it wasn't just some friendly advice, but an order. Not that he would disobey _that_ one.

"Okay!" Link had said cheerily, though he didn't know how to greet people, exactly. As long as they were staying, it would be nice not to start off on the wrong foot or anything.

At first he merely looked around, unsure of what to do. Before he knew it, a few of the village kids gathered around him to figure him out.

"Wow, you must be from very far off!" One of the younger ones shouted, gazing at the green clothes.

"Introduce yourself first!" The eldest boy said. He couldn't be any older than twelve with dark red hair and brown eyes. "Excuse him. My name's Jace."

"Fine!" The kid had replied. "The name's Aden. Pleased to meet'cha sir!" This one had strawberry blond hair with green eyes.

Another with blue eyes and brown hair curtsied, a small smile on their face. "And I am Aaliyah. My little brother—Zion—he's sick, but you should visit him since you've come from so far." Judging by the absolute different appearance of Aaliyah, she was a girl. Not that anything was wrong with that, but Link didn't have much to go by from living in the forest with Sheik for so long.

"Ah, okay." Link chuckled lightly, knowing he couldn't be from too far away. Though, these clothes probably told a different story. "My name's Link. Pleased to meet you all."

"What brings ya here, Link?" Aden asked, looking up at Link with wide eyes. He looked to be about six or eight years old.

"Well, Sheik said we were gonna travel, so we're traveling." It wasn't an exciting story by far, but it was the truth.

"Who's this 'Sheik'?" Aaliyah asked, brushing a few strands from her face.

"My guardian. He was with me a while ago, though he's getting stuff right now for the big trip."

"Aw, you're not staying long?" Aden looked dejected, the idea of losing a friend already not the best of luck.

"Well, we should be here for the night..."

"Make sure to visit Zion, then! He'd be so mad if he doesn't get to meet some one new who's not one of those big bullies!" Aaliyah was most likely talking about those soldiers.

"Certainly, meeting a new person should cheer up Zion and help him get better faster," Jace interjected.

It was settled. They all walked to Zion and Aaliyah's house, intent on helping Zion. Their house had brown shingles, with a pretty flower garden growing in front. From what Link could tell, the flowers were all the same white color. It was a very nice house, with the same circular goat horns hanging on the door. Without even a knock, they all walked inside, enveloped instantly by the warmth of a fire and the smell of something Link couldn't recognize. It smelled good though, like cooked chickens with a few other ingredients.

"Close that door! Zion shouldn't be exposed to the cold!" A man with black hair shouted from the other side of the home. As soon as he turned around, a smile formed on his lips. "Didn't know we had guests! Name's Amund. Zion just woke up, so y'all can go ahead and talk to him."

"C'mon! Let's go see him!" Aaliyah grabbed onto Link's hand, dragging him to the next room. Aden and Jace followed.

Zion, a brunet with hazel eyes, was still laying down, wrapped up in some soft blankets. He noticed Link before anything else. "Oh, hello."

"See brother, I told you other people come here too!"

"My name is Link. Pleased to meet you!"

"My name's Zion. I wish I wasn't so si—" He couldn't finish before a small fit of coughs came up. "Sick. Mother said the bullies won't give me any medicine yet, so I won't get better for a while."

"That's awful..." Another reason to not like those soldiers.

"It's not that bad. I should get better soon," Zion replied, trying to sit up.

"Just rest. Aden and I will go and find some herbs to help you," Jace said softly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Jace replied, elbowing Aden in the ribs.

"Fine! But if Link leaves before we get back, I'll be so mad...!"

"Don't worry. I'll still be here," Link said softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Okay, I'll go help get plants for you Zion."

Link smiled, amused at how expressive kids could be. He wondered if he was like that at Aden's age until Zion started coughing again.

"Where are you from, Link?"

"Deep in the forest, from the South."

"Oh? Are there other people who dress in green?"

"Not that I've met... It was always just me and Sheik until now."

"Oh. How long are you staying?"

"A night or two. It's not very long..."

"Will you ever come back?" Zion seemed like the inquisitive type.

"I don't know..."

"Oh..." Zion looked dejected, and more worn out than before.

"I'm sure we'll meet again one day. I just know it!" That wasn't exactly a lie, though he felt more comfortable saying that than having the kid look so bad.

"Really? I'll bet I'll be as good as new by then, and then we can do lots of fun stuff!"

All three of them were smiling, and were about talk about all the fun things they could do until they heard screaming outside.

He didn't miss a beat. The teen tried to run out of the house, though Aaliyah placed a death grip on his arm. He was able to escape easily, slipping away and out into the open to see an older woman with light brown hair down on the ground, a soldier hovering over her with Amund trying to defend her. If the scene weren't so critical, he would have taken the time to consciously notice the pale haze forming around them.

"If we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times, we **won't** give you medicine for your snot-nosed brat!" The man in armor said, his voice vicious.

"He's just a child! Isn't there anything we could give you for that medicine?" She was screaming, nearly on the verge of tears.

"There are a few things, though I don't yer husband will like any of those choices." There was laughing not only from him, but the soldiers watching, their minds all thinking of the same thing.

Amund gritted his teeth, ready to rip off that supposed man's head from his body.

"Amund, help me up," She pleaded.

Naturally, he did as she asked, though he didn't let his eyes stay away from his enemy for long. She whispered something in his ear, which made him less angry and more cold.

"Let's go, Amund..."

No matter how much it would have felt good to teach that soldier a lesson, they were outmatched. With a sneer, he retreated with the sound of laughing in his ears.

Link had never felt so angry in his life. He was about to jump in where Amund left off when a hand rested on his shoulder. It was Sheik.

"There are twenty soldiers in this village. You wouldn't be able to fight them all off," Sheik whispered, his eyes glaring at those men as well.

"So what are you saying? That I let them get away with it? You're the one who said never show your enemy you're afraid!"

"Their worse than you know. If they can't take you down, they'll go after the villagers—the children. You must know when to strike. Now is not the time."

"When is?" His anger was not doused, but he knew that every word the Sheikah said made more sense than listening to his rage.

"When there are no more options. Go inside. The children are scared and worried." Just like that, Sheik disappeared. Link was use to that. It wasn't the first time, of course. With clenched fists, he returned inside with a sniffling Aaliyah holding her youngest brother tightly to keep him from going too.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered, trying not to cry.

"Things should be fine now," The woman replied from behind Link. "I'm sorry for all the trouble you've seen, young man. Things aren't usually so... dramatic. I am called Hestia. Certainly, would you stay for dinner...?" Judging by her tone, it seemed she was trying to ease the tension enough for people to move away from the prior moment.

"My name's Link. And yeah, I'd like to stay." The blond didn't think he'd ever had food cooked like what was making that delicious scent from the fire place.

"I'm glad," Hestia said softly. She walked over to the kitchen, preparing the meal.

"You'll love it! Momma makes the best soup!"

"Soup?"

Aaliyah looked at Link quizzically. "You do know what soup is, right?"

"I don't think I've ever had any..."

"You better try it, then!" In a huff, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen sitting him down. Off she was again to tell her mother the startling news. Instantly, a bowl was set before him with yellow water and chunks of what looked like meat and vegetables. It didn't look as good as it smelled, exactly.

"Taste it!"

He looked up and gave the girl a look that said, 'people eat this?', though she was more serious than he had seen her before. Couldn't be that bad if other people eat it, maybe. Lifting the spoon up to his mouth, he was shocked. It tasted mostly of chicken, though traces of herbs laced it, as well as a strong, salty taste. Instantly he was beaming. It wasn't something he was used to, but he knew he would love to eat this much more often.

"See? It's good!"

Link nodded, finding the word 'good' as an understatement. Before he knew it, the bowl was empty.

"I see you enjoy my cooking," Hestia said, hiding a chuckle.

"Who couldn't, my dear?" Amund interjected, finishing his own bowl. Though he wasn't eating wholeheartedly. It seemed the earlier event was still on his mind.

"Thank you so much! I should probably get going. Sheik must be worried about me."

"That Sheikah? Well, you take care then. Make sure you come back tomorrow. Zion could always use some good company like you."

Before Link could leave, Hestia handed him something. "Here. It's a bottle of my soup, in case you would like to share with this Sheik of yours." She ended her sentence with a wink, making him blush. Women are very pretty...

Once outside, he realized how different the place looked with the sun down. Things weren't as scary as the woods. In fact, it seemed very peaceful. Standing on the bridge over the small stream, he could hear footsteps behind himself. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello," A young girl responded. She had black hair, though her eyes were hard to make out. "Mister, can you give this to Zion?" It was another bottle, yet the liquid inside was more green. "It's medicine. It should make him feel better."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Imani. Don't tell anyone I gave it to you, please! If you do, I'll get in trouble."

"Um, okay. But, why me?"

"The other kids don't like me. If you give this to Zion, they'll be happy."

"Okay..."

"Thank you mister!"

He was about to introduce himself, but she ran off before he had the chance. That was weird.

Walking over to where they had met Rosa, he saw Sheik leaning against the wall of the house, waiting for him. Guess he stayed out a bit too long. Wordlessly, the Sheikah knocked on the door. Huh, the kids didn't need to knock before they entered. Then again, they lived there.

"Yes?" A huge man answered, a shocked expression clear on his face. He was bald, with a bit of white hair showing at the sides.

"May we come in?" Sheik asked politely.

Rosa pushed past his shoulder, her face beaming. "Of course, darlings! There's tea and biscuits in case you'd like something light to snack on." Was it him, or was she more cheery than earlier?

Sheik didn't seem freaked out or anything as he entered, so Link tried to copy his mannerisms for now. This was something a little more complex than answering questions younger kids kept asking him.

Inside, it was really warm from the fire inside. The adults weren't worried about it, so Link let the little fear of the home burning fade away. Other than that, there were places to sit covered in cloth, and a table made of what looked like wood. The walls were covered in square papers with images of what looked like different versions of the couple, as well as the village and many other things.

The woman sat them all down on the couches, ready to serve them all their tea.

"So tell me, what're you boys doing traveling by yourselves?" Although the wife was cheery, this man seemed really distrustful of them. Well, maybe not distrustful, but he didn't seem to act right. Yet what did Link know? It wasn't as though he knew the difference between this man's moods.

"We couldn't stay locked away forever. Some times a person has to see the world," Sheik replied, giving very little away of the truth. Yet, Sheik isn't a kid—not like Link. Certainly this man could tell easily.

"Oh?" Rosa interrupted, placing the tray down on the table. "Certainly your parents must be worried for the two of you?"

Link just stared at her, a little confused. Parents? Is that what Sheik is? A 'Parent'?

"We're old enough to make our own decisions." Again, it seemed as though Sheik was avoiding giving an exact answer.

The younger blond wanted to answer their questions too, yet he was unsure with what. More importantly, he felt as though something much bigger was going on here. Something he didn't know about.

"That's not what you're curious about, is it?" After those words were said, it seemed as though everything changed.

"Seems the people of your tribe are always to the point," The man said, really talking since the first time they got there. "So tell me, do you know what had happened about fifteen years ago?" Although the man looked peaceful, his eyes seemed to show such a seriousness. Had the atmosphere not been so heavy, Link might have laughed and said they were almost as serious and Sheik's.

"The Gerudo King started to use his power to enslave towns and villages in the search of the legendary hero's reincarnation. In a last attempt for hope, a Sheikah warrior took the young hero away into the forest so the soldiers wouldn't destroy him."

"Wait, but..." Link was in shock, but how could he not be? The whole time he lived deep in the forest, learning how to live off the land and fight. Certainly there was a mistake. How could he be the hero? He was only fifteen!

"Boy, what's your name?" This time, the question was for Link. Not that the story didn't already reveal his identity.

"Uh, Link."

"You _are_ my wee child!" Rosa walked over to link, grabbing him by the arms to hoist him up to hug him after so long. "Oh, lemme have a look at'cha!" She stepped back at arm's length, looking over her child. This was just about the happiest day of her life!

The grizzly man even stood near him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seems my promise has been fulfilled."

"He may be your child, but he's also the Legendary Hero." Sheik had been forgotten over the chaos of this reunion. He certainly wasn't now. The couple seemed almost glare at the warrior.

"Are you kidding me? He's much too young to go against even those brutes! Do you expect him to fight against the most powerful man in the lands?" Her anger was almost tangible, though for a good cause. Just about everything she said was true, give or take.

"Which is why he'll stay here for the time being. It's in his blood to fight the darkness. A few years of training and the blessings from the temples of the Great Goddesses should give him the power to win this war."

She was about to protest, but her husband nudged her, trying to calm her down. "You know he's right."

"But..."

"Link is the only one who can do it. It pains me too, but... If he can end this tyranny, he'll never have to leave again."

Rosa was on the verge of tears, yet she nodded, comprehending how dire it was for not just the village, but Hyrule as well.

"You boys should go to bed now. Go upstairs. The open door is your room. Rest well, son."

Sheik was the first up, while Link followed him mechanically, still dazed from the previous events. He wasn't even sure how to feel about all that has happened. Maybe a nights rest would clear up his mind.

In their room were two simple beds set up for what should have been a night or two and a window shining over the village. Sheik was laying in one of them, yet it didn't look natural. From the years of living with him, Link could tell he probably would leave as soon as Link fell asleep. He took off his boots and lied down in his bed. It all was plain, but it would be his new home for now.

"Sheik...?"

"Yes?"

"Was that all... true?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He started to feel upset, yet he couldn't understand why.

"You weren't strong enough and too young before. If you knew, you would have tried to go alone and would have gotten yourself killed. You're no help to anyone if you're dead."

They were both quiet now, listening to each other's breathing and hearing the night life from outside. It really was peaceful. The most noise they heard were crickets and whatever noises came from the couple downstairs.

"That story you told me about the Heroes death, that was **my** death, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Finally knowing the truth, Link thought over things until he fell asleep.


End file.
